


4 times he comes back with blood on his clothes

by itsyumetime (emberfey)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberfey/pseuds/itsyumetime
Summary: he won't tell you where the blood comes from.





	4 times he comes back with blood on his clothes

the first night izuru comes back with blood on his clothes, you don't say anything. you take his coat and soak it, pushing him towards the shower without a word. he goes without protest.

an hour later, you're both in bed, and he looks like he wants to say something, but you wish him goodnight and turn your back to him. you think he falls asleep before you.

the second night izuru comes back with blood on his clothes, he's shaking as he removes his shirt. you fuss over him, worrying about injuries, but he waves it off with sharp words and you fall silent.

you get into bed first and think about the last time. it wasn't so long ago. izuru comes out of the bathroom and stands at the door for a while. in the dark, you can't see his expression.

he leaves the room, and doesn't come back for hours. you don't know when he comes to bed.

the third night izuru comes back with blood on his clothes, it's splattered over his face as well. you instinctively raise your hand to wipe it. he grabs your wrist tightly and you freeze. he doesn't look you in the eye as he lets go. he goes to shower on his own, and you stand there, lost in your thoughts.

when he comes out, he holds your hand and leads you to bed. you fall asleep immediately, but you think he said something.

the last night izuru comes back with blood on his clothes, you feel tears prick at your eyes. he catches sight and tries to apologise, but you run into the bedroom and wrap yourself in blankets. he comes in later and tries to pry you out of your cocoon. you refuse to budge, and he lets go, even though he could force you out.

he talks to you about where he's been going. he tells you where the blood comes from. he tells you he doesn't know what to do. before you know it, he's spilling all his feelings. he says he's sorry, he says he doesn't know what to do. he says he never realised how much he liked hugging you until he couldn't. he trails off.

you unwrap yourself and put your hand on his. you hug him tight and say you miss him. you say you don't care what he does outside, you just want him to be honest with you. you tell him you miss his hugs too.

you feel him hug you back.

**Author's Note:**

> i have always wanted to write fic, especially yume fic, but i don't for fear of mischaracterisation and general flaming. anyway i have a vendetta against twilight but it's too much work to rewrite that whole story so i'll just write a vampire au for my boys. and yes it's written like a /reader fic but the reader is implied to be naegi because 1) otp 2) kinnie 3) i do what i want. thank you for coming to my ted talk


End file.
